Never can be Repeat
by kuncipintu
Summary: Side story of 'Never be the Same'. / Setidaknya aku sekarang mengerti kalau dari awal memang hanya aku yang salah... / "Kau benar, hal memang tidak akan bisa sama untuk kedua kalinya..." / Broke!HaeHyuk. / RnR, please?


◘**N**e**v**e**r c**a**n **b**e **R**e**p**e**a**t◘**

**.**

**.**

**K+**

**.**

**.**

Boys Love, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), Gaje.

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied**

**.**

**The writer do not gain any profit from this fic.**

**.**

_Judulnya gak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya. Ini side story dari fic saya sebelumnya, yang judulnya 'Never be the Same'. Disarankan untuk baca fic itu dulu sebelum membaca fic ini. Tapi toh, itu tergantung readers sendiri._

**Don't like, don't read**

_**Hope you'll enjoy it …**_

**.**

**.**

**:::…:::**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih ingat, sangat ingat, pertama kali kita bertemu waktu itu. Lima belas tahun ketika aku bertemu denganmu saat kelas X. Itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik.

Hari pertama aku memasuki Sekolah Menengah Atas yang disarankan oleh ayahku. Aku memang memilih untuk mencari sekolah yang dengan rumah. Untuk alasan apa, aku juga tidak tahu…

Ketika masuk kelas pertama kali, aku langsung mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman sekelas. Beruntung, mereka juga dengan senang hati berteman denganku.

Tapi kau tidak seperti mereka. Kau hanya duduk di bangkumu saat kami semua sibuk berkenalan dengan yang lainnya. Aku bingung, kenapa kau tidak ikut berkenalan atau sekedar memperkenalkan diri? Aku ingin menyapamu, tapi seseorang telah menyapaku lebih dulu.

Aku tahu namamu dari Jessica yang duduk di sebelahmu.

Lee Hyukjae.

Aku akan selalu mengingat nama itu.

Hari-hari yang berlalu lumayan seru. Teman-teman di kelas sudah saling akrab satu sama lain. Kami benar-benar sudah seperti saling mengenal sejak lama. Tapi tidak denganmu. Kau tetap menyendiri di bangkumu ketika waktu istirahat. Kau hanya berbicara dengan beberapa siswa yang hampir sama pendiamnya denganmu.

Aku jadi ragu-ragu untuk menyapamu. Kau seperti tidak membiarkan seorang pun mengusik ketenangan yang kau buat sendiri.

Hyukjae… aku… ingin akrab denganmu…

Asal kau tahu, aku memperhatikanmu ketika kau mengobrol dengan teman-temanmu membicarakan hal yang mungkin jauh berbeda dari hal yang kubicarakan dengan teman-temanku. Aku memperhatikanmu ketika kau mengeluarkan ekspresi bahagia karena mengerti jawaban dari soal yang diberikan oleh guru. Aku memperhatikanmu ketika kau dengan serius memperhatikan guru seolah-olah hanya ada dia dan kau di ruangan ini. Bahkan hanya dengan memperhatikanmu, aku bisa tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Semester satu hampir terlewati, dan aku bahkan sama sekali belum akrab denganmu.

Di awal semester dua, aku mulai mencoba mengakrabkan diri denganmu. Aku mulai mengajakmu mengobrol… tapi kenapa… kau bertingkah seperti kau tidak nyaman berbicara denganku. Apa yang salah denganku, Hyuk?

Kemudian, aku meminta nomormu dari—lagi-lagi—Jessica, teman kita yang duduk di sampingmu. Kalau tidak salah, waktu itu, Jessica memang sedang mengumpulkan data teman-teman sekelas. Ya, 'kan?

Aku masih ingat bagaimana awalnya kita mulai akrab. Aku sedang memikirkan apa yang harus aku katakan ketika meneleponmu nanti—karena aku memang berniat begitu. Tapi ketika aku pusing mencari bahan pembicaraan, _handphone_-ku berbunyi, dan oh! Lihat siapa yang mengirimiku pesan…

Aku tersenyum bahagia membaca pesanmu. Secepat kilat aku membalas pesanmu. Walau kau hanya bertanya soal PR, sih… Tapi tetap saja kau tahu nomorku. Dan, oh, kenapa juga aku senang? Memangnya kenapa kalau kau tahu nomorku? Bukankah, kau juga punya banyak nomor teman sekelas lain?

Tapi aku tidak bohong. Aku benar-benar senang.

Sejak saat itu, kita sering bertukar pesan, membicarakan hal-hal aneh yang—entah mengapa—kunikmati. Lalu, kita menemukan sebuah persamaan. Menari. Ya, aku suka menari dan kau juga. Aku—lagi-lagi—tersenyum ketika membayangkan jika suatu saat kita berlatih menari bersama.

Tapi, tidak ada yang berubah sampai akhir semester. Kita hanya sekedar menjadi teman bertukar pesan. Dan, ugh, aku sebenarnya ragu, memangnya aku menginginkan lebih? Tentu saja, aku ingin jadi sahabatmu. Ya, sahabatmu…

**.**

**:::…:::**

**.**

**S**etahun sejak awal pertemuan kita. Kita memang semakin akrab, dan aku senang karena itu. Tapi sayangnya, kita tidak kembali sekelas. Aku jadi sering mengantuk di kelas, karena tidak punya orang yang bisa kuperhatikan.

Satu semester lebih terlewati, kita masih sering membicarakan hal-hal aneh. Pulang sekolah bersama dan berlatih menari bersama. Aku senang memperhatikan wajahmu yang begitu serius saat sedang memikirkan suatu gerakan. Manis sekali…

Biasanya, kau yang selalu mempraktekkan gerakan yang baru kita buat bersama. Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum karena puas akan gerakan kita. Aku hanya bisa memuji tarianmu waktu itu, padahal aku memuji semuanya yang ada padamu.

Ya, Lee Hyukjae, aku memujamu.

Semester kedua, tidak ada yang berubah. Kita jadi semakin sering bersama. Oh, tapi terkadang aku melihatmu merenung seperti memikirkan sesuatu setiap kita pulang sekolah bersama.

Aku ingat, ketika kau ngambek latihan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau ngambek tiba-tiba, jadi yang kulakukan hanya membujukmu agar mau kembali latihan. Aku masih sangat ingat ekspresimu ketika kusodorkan es krim di depanmu. Lucu sekali …

Ternyata seorang Hyukjae mudah sekali disogok. Hanya dengan sebuah es krim cokelat, dan senyummu kembali lagi. Aku terkadang iri padamu, kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seolah tidak mempunyai masalah, Hyuk?

Ngomong-ngomong, pada akhirnya kita tidak jadi latihan. Karena terlalu sibuk mencoreng muka yang lain dengan es krim. Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu teman yang bisa kuajak bermain seperti ini, Hyuk …

Kelas XII, lagi-lagi kita tidak sekelas. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat latihan menari atau sekedar berjalan-jalan bersama.

Apa kau ingat hari ulang tahunmu waktu itu? Aku pergi ke rumahmu pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan.

Kemudian, kita duduk di taman sambil memakan roti bakar yang kita beli di pinggir jalan. Ah, betapa indahnya hari kalau itu kulewati bersamamu, Hyukjae …

Ketika hari sudah mulai siang, aku mengajakmu _game center_ dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di sana. Kau ingat taruhan kita waktu itu, 'kan? Haha. Aku ingat wajah sebalmu ketika kau harus memanggilku _hyung_ karena taruhan itu.

Kita kemudian berniat pulang, tapi aku mengajakmu makan _ramyeon _di pinggir jalan. Ha, sepertinya tempat favorit kita adalah di pinggir jalan. Dan, Hyuk, waktu itu aku baru sadar, kalau kita bahkan belum mandi seharian…

Lalu, setelah sampai di depan rumahmu, aku bingung harus bilang apa. Rasanya canggung sekali, kau tahu? Akhirnya, untuk menutupi rasa canggungku, aku berteriak 'Selamat ulang tahun' sekeras-kerasnya sambil menari sembarangan.

Aku masih ingat sekali senyummu waktu itu, Hyuk …

Dan saat itu aku sadar, kalau aku, Lee Donghae, bukan hanya sekedar memujamu karena kau sahabatku. Aku mencintaimu, Hyuk-ah … Dari awal aku melihatmu …

Aku mencintaimu … Sangat …

Tanpa kusadari, wajahku mendekati wajahmu, aku mencium pipimu, dan saat aku sadar, kata itu sudah keluar dari bibirku.

_Saranghae, Hyukkie-ah …_

Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak di dalam dadaku. Aku sempat berpikir kalau aku bisa mati karena serangan jantung tiba-tiba ini.

Tapi saat aku melihat wajahmu, tiba-tiba aku menjadi takut. Takut sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau malah merasa jijik padaku? Bagaimana kalau kau tidak mencintaiku juga? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini kau malah tidak mau berteman denganku lagi? Aku takut sekali ketika pikiran itu melintas di kepalaku, Hyuk …

Rasanya aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi. Aku malu sekali …

Pada akhirnya, aku berlari meninggalkanmu sendirian seperti pengecut. Maafkan aku, Hyuk …

**.**

**:::…:::**

**.**

Esoknya, aku masih tidak berani bertemu denganmu. Rasa takut itu selalu hadir setiap aku melihat wajahmu.

Padahal aku rindu sekali denganmu. Aku rindu berlatih menari dan pulang sekolah bersamamu. Tapi aku takut, Hyuk …

Seminggu sudah kita tidak pernah mengobrol, bahkan menyapa pun tidak. Hari ini Jessica bilang dia mencintaiku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku berpacaran dengan Jessica padahal orang yang selalu mengisi malam-malamku bukan dia.

Mungkin kau akan berpikir kalau aku hanya main-main.

Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku padamu, Lee Hyukjae.

Sudah berbulan-bulan, dan kita seperti tidak pernah seling kenal. Kau selalu membuang muka setiap kita berpapasan. Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku, Hyuk?

Di pertengahan semester, aku putus dari Jessica. Aku tidak sanggup lagi membohongi perasaanku sendiri.

Terkadang, ketika aku hanya seorang diri di kamarku, kenangan-kenangan tentang kebersamaan kita melintas berurutan di depan mataku.

Aku ingin berhenti memikirkanmu, Hyuk … tapi aku tidak bisa …

Tidak lama kemudian, aku memacari Yoona, teman sekelasmu. Bukan karena apa-apa, aku ingin tahu reaksimu, tapi kau tidak bergeming sama sekali. Kau masih bersikap dingin seolah-olah aku ini bukan Donghae sahabatmu.

Asal kau tahu, Hyuk, rasanya sakit.

Tidak sampai sebulan, dan kami berdua putus. Yoona selingkuh. Tapi toh, aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar cinta padanya. Mungkin kau akan berpikir aku orang jahat yang sembarangan memainkan perasaan orang lain. Tapi aku begini karena kau, kau tahu?

Berbulan-bulan sudah terlewati, hingga hari kelulusan tiba. Hingga hari itu datang pun, kau masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memenuhi malam-malamku, Hyukjae.

Selalu begitu.

Dan di sore hari itu, di depan pagar rumahmu, aku melihatmu hendak memasuki rumah. Aku sudah berniat untuk mengatakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kau katakan. Aku sudah bertekad.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat seperti waktu dulu, aku menggenggam tanganmu dan menatapmu. Aku merindukan wajah itu. Aku sangat rindu dengan senyummu dan matamu yang berbinar bila aku mentraktirmu es krim.

"Saranghae." Lagi. Sebelum kuperintah, bibirku sudah mengeluarkan kata itu terlebih dulu.

Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui apa yang kubicarakan panjang lebar di depanmu saat itu. Aku tidak sadar kalau bibirku kembali mengucapkan kata 'Saranghae' untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ingin sekali aku memelukmu saat itu, Hyuk … Mengatakan kalau aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu.

Lalu kau tersenyum. Manis sekali, sama manisnya seperti senyuman yang dulu kau berikan padaku. Hanya saja, kali ini disertai dengan air yang siap tumpah di sudut matamu. Kau masuk ke dalam rumahmu tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Saat itu aku sadar sesuatu, hal yang seharusnya sudah kusadari sejak dulu. Aku seharusnya tidak perlu takut akan perasaanku sendiri. Aku hanya membuatmu sakit, aku tahu … Tapi aku juga tahu kalau semuanya terlambat. Karena hal tidak akan bisa sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Mianhae, Hyuk …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End of the story**

.

.

_Gimana, readers? Apakah side story yang ini sama hancurnya seperti yang sebelumnya? Atau malah lebih hancur? Tolong beritahu saya komentar Anda lewat review, ya…_

_**Your concrit, good critism, and comment will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_


End file.
